


Forget me not.

by Rueis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dates, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, henricken, honestly man this is some fluffy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry asks Ricken to spend some time with him when he presents him with risen arms for a gift, mentioning the meaning of them and just how much Ricken means to him as he attempts to confess his feelings to the latter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget me not.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa this is my first time writing anything for fire emblem.
> 
> as well as the otp, henricken.

Ricken didn't think Henry would ask him on a date in this kind of way—actually, Ricken isn't sure how he thought the dark mage would—he certainly didn't expect a bouquet of flowers, that's for sure. 

Except it wasn’t a flower.

"Uh, Henry, what is this?" Ricken asked as Henry presented him with the bouquet of.. risen arms? 

"A bouquet of risen limbs from all the battles I've fought along side you!" Henry said quite proud of it all. 

"You kept all of these from our battles?" Ricken asked and he was a little touched at what Henry said next. 

"Yeah, yeah, they're memories from every battle I’ve fought along side you!" 

Ricken smiled at that "That's.. really sweet, Henry." 

Mostly he was amazed that Henry would keep that many dismembered limbs.

"We should go grave robbing, it'll be romantic!" Henry said and he seemed so excited about it. 

"Uh, how about we just go on a walk in the forest?" Ricken suggested as an alternative. 

"Aww, all right," Henry said, either way he would be happy just to spend time with him. 

Henry was happier than usual because of this as he followed Ricken from their tent grounds into the forest area. 

"We could practice magic out here," Henry suggested as a crow fluttered down onto his arm. 

"Hey, a friend came to visit." 

Ricken noticed the dark mage whispering something to the crow as it flew away. 

Ricken had noticed how much animals seemed to like Henry just as well as him; they saw a few rabbits, which Ricken enjoyed being able to play with. 

Henry talked about why he liked the forest so much and how he was glad to be sharing this moment with Ricken. 

"Ah, thanks Henry, I like you too!" 

The dark mage seemed absolutely thrilled with that comment.

“Good! Oh hey, my friend’s back,” Henry said as the crow from before fluttered down but it had something in its talons.

“Nyaha! Thanks pal, I owe you one,” Henry said to the crow as it placed a blue flower in the dark mage’s hand.

The crow flew off and Henry waved goodbye to it.

“Hm? Did your friend bring you something?” Ricken asked.

“Nah, I asked the crows to bring you something.”

Ricken merely stared for a moment wondering what it could be.

Henry placed it in Ricken’s hand.

“It’s a forget me not, I never wanna forget you ya know?”

After all, Henry considered Ricken his closest friend at the barracks and he genuinely enjoyed Ricken’s company, he wouldn’t want to forget Ricken.

“Especially if you were to die in battle.”

Well that nice moment was short lived.

“I promise you that I won’t be dying any time soon,” Ricken reassured.

Henry smiled and linked his arm with Ricken.

“Good! Then I wouldn’t be able to talk to you again, well, I mean, I would try and raise you from the dead but—“

“Henry!”

“Nyaha! It’d only be because I’d miss you that much.”

Ricken sighed, “Of course.”

“Besides! Then I wouldn’t be able to spend time with you anymore,” Henry stated and went on to say he wanted to have “future dates” after all.

“Henry…”

“Hm?” The dark mage asked as Ricken tugged on his arm.

“Just, thank you,” Ricken said.

Henry only nodded.

“I’m not great with touchy-feely stuff but I like you Ricken.”

Ricken remembered what the dark mage had said about if he were to die in battle, how he’d be angry and upset.

“More than in a friend way though, ya know?” 

Ricken stared for a moment.

“Ah? What do you mean?”

Henry held a finger in the air.

“You know like, uh, I want to get you things, spend time with you and stuff!”

Ricken smiled, “Oh! I understand, I think?”

“Oh, I know! I should get more risen arms—“

“Henry!”

The dark mage grinned “Aw, not a good present?”

“It’s fine really, I’ve just been enjoying sitting here and talking to you.”

Henry pat Ricken on the back and agreed. 

“Ooh! Likewise!”

Henry went onto mention how he could totally make a crown out of flowers for Ricken if he wanted.

They talked for a while and Ricken leaned his head on Henry’s shoulder and just listened to the dark mage ramble on about tales of death and of his crow friends.

Overall, Ricken was glad to see Henry enjoying himself, though he always seemed to be enjoying himself but… this seemed different in a way.

His smile didn’t seem… like it always was?

It seemed… genuine for say and not forced or faked.

Ricken couldn’t put his finger on what exactly was different, but as long as Henry was happy then he was happy too.

“Nyaha, thanks for coming out here with me.”

Ricken nodded, of course, yeah, they should probably get back to camp—Henry grabbed his hand stopping him.

“Huh? Something wrong Henry?”

The white haired male said nothing but merely placed a chaste kiss on Ricken’s lips.

Ricken said nothing as the latter pulled away.

“Aha, y'know just in case we never see each other again.”

Ricken sighed, “Henry. I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

The mage then pulled Henry into a comforting hug.

“Same goes for me then!” Henry declared as he held Ricken happily.

“I’m glad then, let’s go back to the barracks now,” Ricken said.

Henry followed and he felt… happier with that promise in mind.

“Oh and I intend to keep that promise Ricken,” Henry muttered quietly to himself, and in the end if someone were to kill either of them—they would both avenge each other.

That was for certain.

“I love you Henry,” Ricken said quietly on their walk back.

“Nyaha, I love you too!”

Words they’d both keep in mind whenever they’d enter a battle.

And with forget me nots… neither would be forgetting any time soon.


End file.
